


you guys make me sick

by pettynaley



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluffy, Future Fic, Sappy, Westallen are the cutest parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettynaley/pseuds/pettynaley
Summary: Nora West-Allen is going on her first date to her first school dance her freshman year of high school. Barry and Iris are pretty emotional about it.





	you guys make me sick

**Author's Note:**

> Westallen as parents, enjoy!

First dates. Every Father’s worst nightmare and dream come true. Your daughter is growing up, but she is getting the chance to find love, the very thing that holds us together. It's bittersweet. 

Barry Allen paced through the living room, watching the clock on the wall. He glanced towards the staircase and heard the sounds of his wife and daughter laughing and talking upstairs. Still not ready yet. He still had time to rehearse his Dad-speech. He could do this. He could get through it. 

His youngest son, Don, sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. “Dad, you really should quit with the pacing. You’re gonna put holes in the floor and Mom will literally kill you.”

13-year olds and their dramatics. Barry waved his son’s worries off and peeked out the curtain. No one yet. 

Several minutes later, he heard footsteps on the staircase and saw Iris, a camera in her hand. She laughed when she saw Barry’s face, all scrunched up in worry and his jaw set. “Honey, would you relax? It’s just a date.” She kissed his lips quickly and rubbed his cheek. “She’ll be alright.” 

Barry nodded, begrudgingly. “My baby girl is growing up.” 

“Yeah, sad day, huh? But hey, don’t cry or we’ll embarrass her more than we already do. She already gave me specific instructions not to. She really likes Jordan.” 

Barry sank down into the couch beside Don, took the remote from him and flicked off the TV. Don whined a second, but then pulled out his phone and began texting a friend. Barry couldn’t remember his first date in high school being such a big deal Then again, his wasn’t a dance. The first high school dance . But his first date with Iris, that had been a big deal to him. The biggest deal. It was how he reached the happy place he was today. Barry looked back on it fondly. 

Iris straightened up the living room, though it already looked perfect. He supposed she was nervous. She wrung her hands and danced in place, still waiting for their daughter to come down. “Oh, this is just so exciting. I remember my first date, freshmen year.” 

Barry thought a moment, searching the many years of time he’d had with Iris to recall that night. Finally, he found it. “Max Carlton, that’s right. Movies. Joe and I all but interrogated him at the door to make sure he knew that he had to treat you right. I was sooo jealous. ” 

“I thought you might have been a little grumpy that day, but I was too excited to really notice. But I do remember Max telling me that my Dad scared the hell out of him, especially being a cop.” Iris laughed and curled up on the other side of Barry. “ I thought I was hot stuff because I made the first move to hold hands in the theater.” 

Barry arched an eyebrow, feigning offense. “You've never used that move on me.” 

A mischievous twinkle entered Iris’ brown eyes, one that Barry had known since childhood. “Take me to the movies and I will.” 

He’d never turn down that offer. “Your wish is my command, Mrs. West-Allen.” Iris kissed him, sweet and teasing. 

Don pretended to gag at their affection. “You guys make me sick,” But he was grinning. 

Nora appeared at the top of the stairs then and Barry and Iris stood quickly to greet her as she reached the bottom. Barry felt himself lose his breath and his heart swelled as he took her in, blinking back tears. His little girl was so beautiful in her purple dress, hair falling just past her shoulders in beautiful curls and a necklace of her Mother’s around her neck. Though a perfect blend of both her parents, Barry only saw Iris in Nora then: intelligent, strong, passionate and gracious. It broke his heart a little bit, the way she reminded him of the amazing woman he’d loved his entire life. How did he get so lucky as to have this life, this family? It still didn’t seem real. 

Nora looked between both of them expectantly. “Well, what do you think? Pretty good, huh? Mom’s got talent.” 

Don, in his middle school glory, inspected his sister with a teasing shrug. “You clean up okay, sis.” 

“Better than you” she retorted, then smiled. “You’re alright, Don. Thanks for the compliment. For once.” 

Iris placed her hand over her mouth and handed Barry the camera to take a picture as she struggled to maintain composure. Barry snapped several pictures and Iris blinked back tears. “Oh, honey, you look so beautiful. Barry, our little girl is growing up. Aw, I’m going to lose it even though I promised not to.” 

Barry wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her arm gently, doing his best to comfort his wife. He smiled softly at her. “Your Mom’s right. You look so beautiful.” 

Nora smiled widely and Barry saw even more of Iris in her. The most beautiful of smiles. Nora wrapped her arms around her Dad and hugged him tightly. “Thanks, Dad.” Then she hugged her Mom, then them both at the same time “You guys are so dramatic, but I appreciate the good reactions.” 

The family took a series of photos, serious and silly alike, before there was a knock at the door. Nora jumped in excitement and squeezed her Mother’s hand. ‘Jordan’s here. Okay, Nora, be cool. Don’t be weird, just cute and nerdy.” She repeated that like a mantra engraved into her mind. 

Iris patted her daughter’s shoulder, trying not to laugh. “You really are your Father’s daughter.” 

‘Hey, girls like cute and nerdy. You did, anyway,” Barry said matter of factly in his own defense as he opened the front door. 

On the porch stood a girl, who was tall with doe eyes, chubby cheeks and wearing a yellow dress. Her curls swung from side to side as she waved at everyone, eyes focused on Nora in a smile. Jordan. 

“Come on in, Jordan, it’s good to see you again,” Barry said, stepping out of her way. Barry waved to her Mom who was coming up the sidewalk and slipped inside moments after. Her grin was contagious. 

Iris lost her cool and let out, in a tone much higher than her regular one, “I’m so excited for you two.” 

Barry turned to Jordan, placing his hand on her shoulder and leaning close to speak with her directly. “Okay, so here goes my big Dad-speech. It’s about three pages long, just warning you.” He paused for dramatic effect and glanced at Nora, who had both murder and embarrassment in her eyes. He couldn’t keep up the charade and laughed. “I’m kidding. Just take care of my daughter and you two have fun and stay safe.” 

Barry and Iris kissed Nora goodbye, reminded her of the 10 o'clock curfew and watched from the porch as Jordan’s Mom’s car disappeared down the street, bound for the high school. 

Iris rested her head against Barry. “I hope she has fun tonight.” 

“She will. I just can’t believe she’s already fifteen. Seems like yesterday we couldn’t get her to stop speeding through the house during a temper tantrum and, now, before we know it, we’ll be looking at colleges.” 

“Trust me, we’re gonna have a few more tantrums to get through, I’m sure. But she’ll always our little girl, even in college. Plus, we still have Don.” 

They looked in at their son, who sat unaware of them watching him. “Yeah, he’s pretty great, too. We just have great kids.” Barry didn’t consider himself biased at all. 

“I love our life.” 

Barry kissed her, deeply, with a promise of more like it to come. “Want to send Don for a sleepover with Pappy Joe and rent a movie? We haven’t done that in awhile and you can put the 'moves' on me.” 

She shoved his arm playfully for teasing her. “It’s like you read my mind. Don, pack a bag!”

**Author's Note:**

> Nora West-Allen is probably gay and Barry Allen is the sappiest Dad alive.


End file.
